El plan de Polonia
by Yumi-chaan
Summary: El fin del mundo debe estar cerca, ¡Polonia ha ideado un plan junto a Francia! "Nada bueno puede salir de esos dos" piensa el inglés, quizás con razón. Summary fail.


_Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia, está inspirado en el capítulo 45 de world series, en cuanto lo vi, pensé en escribirlo. Es más parodia que romance. _

_Advertencias: Shonen ai y spoilers (leves)_

_Uso de nombres humanos. Francis=Francia, Arthur=Inglaterra, Toris=Lituania, Feliks=Polonia._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece y no gano nada escribiendo, sólo lo hago para desvelar esas cosas que todos pensamos que pasan pero que nunca salen en la serie._

_Bueno, pues de momento es todo, algunas aclaraciones abajo, ¡espero que os guste! :D_

* * *

><p>- ¡Ouch! O sea, Francis, me has pinchado.<p>

- _¡Bête!_ Si no te movieras tanto no te pincharía.

- ¡Pero yo quiero verme! ¿Cómo estoy, Iggy?

- Esto es patético.

Los tres países se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Polonia. Feliks estaba subido a un taburete mientras Francia tomaba medidas y le cosía un traje. Mientras, en una esquina, sentado en un sofá, por supuesto rosa, un inglés malhumorado intentaba ignorar el panorama.

- No seas malo, Arthur, esto es por Liet. – Le reprendió el francés.

- No, esto es patético. Todos tus intentos de cambios de look acaban mal.

- Ya estamos, ¿aún estás molesto por lo que pasó hace siglos?

- ¡NO! ¡Para nada! – La ironía hico mecha en el tono de Inglaterra. – Sólo estuve perseguido por un obispo psicópata durante años para que luego me dejaras el pelo **exactamente** igual.

- Pero te lo dejé como mejor podía estar, no es culpa mía si a tu cabezota sólo le quedan bien peinados horteras.

- Ay, me has vuelto a pinchar… - murmuró Feliks.

- _¡Wine bastard!_ Repite eso si te atreves.

- ¡Parad ya! Estamos aquí por **mi** persona. – Intervino el polaco ante la tormenta que veía venir. – Lo importante es que esto se ve así como muy poco cool. Necesita más rosa.

- Ni hablar, está perfecto así.

- No es perfecto en absoluto, este plan es una chorrada.

- Eso lo decidirá Toris. – Sonrió Polonia.

- Recapitulemos, ¿qué sentido tiene esto? – Inquirió Arthur.

- A ver, a mí me gusta Lituania como un montón ¿no?, pero no me hace caso desde que no estamos casados. Según Bielorrusia es porque soy un hombre, así que Francis y yo hemos ideado un plan súper-genial que no puede fallar.

- Bien fiémonos del criterio de un francés pervertido y la niña del exorcista versión incestuosa. – Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco.

- Maldito tsundere, _c'est l'amour_.

- ¿Puedo verme ya, Franciiia?

- Sí, creo que hemos terminado.

Feliks corrió hacia el espejo antes de que un grito fangirl se escuchara por todo su territorio.

… _Al día siguiente…_

Lituania sintió un dedo golpeando suavemente su espalda.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Qué?

Definitivamente Toris no estaba preparado para esa visión. Ante él, Polonia vestía una falda de colegiala roja, demasiado corta para la opinión del lituano, que dejaba ver unas piernas delgadas y totalmente depiladas. Además, llevaba un jersey blanco con una raya verde adornando el cuello, a juego con la corbata y los profundos ojos esmeraldas del polaco que le miraba, ¿cómo decirlo? de forma lasciva, quizás.

No. Toris no estaba preparado para esa imagen, pero por alguna razón, después de haber estado casado con Feliks y haber visto cómo juega al ajedrez, no había nada que le sorprendiera de su ex alianza.

- Eso es ropa de colegiala, ¿no? – Soltó Polonia simplemente.

- Ajá, ¿y no crees que estoy súper ideal?

- Quizás, si fueras una chica.

La expresión del polaco parecía decepcionada.

- Ahora soy una chica.

- No lo eres.

- Sí que lo soy. Llevo ropa de chica, ¿por qué otra razón iba a hacerlo si no es porque soy mujer?

- Llevar ropa femenina no cambia tu sexo.

Feliks frunció el ceño. Esto no pintaba bien, Toris sabía perfectamente cuán testarudo podía llegar a ser su amigo.

- Yo siempre he sido mujer.

- No, Polonia, eres un hombre.

- Mentira. Soy una chica, estuvimos casados, y los hombres se casan con las mujeres. Tú eres hombre, lo sé, cuando nos casamos te obligué a enseñarme tu pene, ¿recuerdas? Así que si tú eres el hombre a mí sólo me queda ser la mujer.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Suspiró. – Eso no es un argumento, para empezar no tienes pechos.

- Están en vías de desarrollo, no todas las hembras tenemos los pechos de Ucrania. – Lloriqueó el aludido.

- ¡No! Feliks, te guste o no eres un hombre.

- Buaaaah, pero, ¿qué más tengo que hacer para ser una niña? tengo ponis *snif* y una casa rosa *snif* y me he depilado, o sea *snif* y Francia me dijo que funcionaría…

- ¿FRANCIA TE DIJO Q-QUÉ?

El de los ojos verdes dejó de llorar de golpe.

-N-nada… soyunachica,abrázame. – Dijo lo último muy rápido, intentando desviar el tema.

- ¿Todo esto es idea de Francis? Maldito francés pervertido, debí habérmelo imaginado.

- ¿Por qué os empeñáis en que es un pervertido? a mí me cae bien, pero ahora lo que importa es que soy una colegiala muy mona, dame un abrazo.

- Ahora no, tengo que partirle la cara a Francia.

- ¡No! ¡Liet! Francis sólo hizo esto porque yo se lo pedí.

- Tú… se lo pediste. - Lituania procesó la información.

- Sí… - musitó la "colegiala" mientras abrazaba la cintura de Toris y enterraba la cabeza en su pecho.

- ¡Feliks! ¿Q-qué haces?

- Le pedí que me ayudara a gustarte porque, o sea, yo soy ideal y todo pero no soy mujer.

- ¿Gustarme…?

- ¡Sí, pedazo de cortito! – Soltó su agarre, molesto. – Lo siento, Inglaterra tiene razón, soy patético. Ahora si me disculpas, me voy a casa a ahogar las penas en una bolsa de _Paluszki._

Con los ojos húmedos, Polonia dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse tan rápido como sus piernas le permitiesen, sin embargo, una mano aferrando su muñeca le cortó el paso.

- A m-mí, me da igual que seas un chico… me gustas como eres.

- ¿En serio? - La cara de ilusión de Polonia era solo comparable con la que puso al recibir su primera barbie en Navidad.

- Sí.

Liet tomó el rostro de Polonia con las manos y secó con los pulgares las lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas.

- No quiero volver a verte llorar por tonterías, bueno, ni por tonterías ni por nada.

- _Kocham cię. _

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Polonia antes de acabar con la distancia que le separaba de Lituania y posar sus labios sobre los de su amigo. El de ojos azules tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente respondió moviendo suavemente los labios y entreabriéndolos, permitiendo el acceso de la lengua invasora polaca.

Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear, Toris apartó con cuidado al otro, no obstante, aún rodeándolo, temiendo que esa maravillosa sensación que le recorría el alma al tenerle cerca se desvaneciera en cualquier momento si le dejaba marchar.

Lituania apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y susurró cerca de su nuca, provocando un escalofrió a Polonia.

_- Aš__tave myliu._

_...Mientras, no muy lejos..._

- ¡Jajá! Te lo dije, _l'amour_ siempre triunfa.

- Tú no has tenido nada que ver, _idiot_, el traje no ha servido para nada.

- ¿Ah, _non_?

- ¡No! ¡A Lituania le da igual que sea un chico!

- _Oui_, pero eso nunca lo hubiese dicho si Polonia no se hubiera vestido de colegiala.

- ¡Ese no era el plan...!

- Shhht, calla, que nos van a ver.

Pero la pareja estaba lejos de percatarse de la presencia de Francia e Inglaterra, para ellos, en ese momento, estaban solos en el mundo.

* * *

><p><em>Algunas aclaraciones:<em>

_Kocham cię __significa "Te quiero" en polaco, lo mismo con__Aš__tave myliu __pero en lituano._

_Lo del cambio de look de Francia a Inglaterra sucede el capítulo 46 de Axis Powers._

_Bête: Tonto_

_C'est l'amour: Es el amor_

_Paluszki: Galletas en forma de palitos típicas de Polonia._

_Idiot: Idiota_

_Y... ¿que os ha parecido? ¿Epic fail? Me interesa todo tipo de opiniones._

_Por último, si a alguien le gusta una pareja en especial, le gustaría hacer alguna petición o tiene alguna idea, que me lo diga sin miedo por review y veré que puedo hacer :)_

_Reiews? :3 Ve_


End file.
